


Riverdale: Season 1

by Jsounds



Series: Riverdale [1]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Archie, Bottom Kevin, Dad and Son, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Outside Sex, Riverdale, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, School, Sex, Taboo, Teenagers, Top Archie, Top Fred, Top Joaquin, Top Moose, Top Reggie, outside, public, top kevin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: With stress intoxicating the residents of Riverdale, they must find a way to release the tension.





	1. The River’s Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Archie messed up with Betty, he goes searching for her, but instead finds Jughead. In the end, the two end up spending some time together in Pop’s toilets.

(Jughead's POV) 

I was typing on my laptop, on my own in Pop's Diner. It was late in the evening as I continued writing my story. It was pretty empty inside, so I was surprised when I saw Archie walk into the Diner. He was wearing a tux, however the top buttons of the white shirt he was wearing were undone and the bow tie dangled round his neck. He looked very tired and troubled. I couldn't help but think he looked really, really... Sexy. He noticed me, but I watched as he spoke to Pop.  
"Hey Pop. Betty hasn't come in tonight, has she?" He asked him.  
"No. Just the nighthawk's in tonight." Pop shook his head before looking over at me.  
"Thanks." Archie said before walking over. 

(Archie's POV) 

I had really messed up tonight. I had hurt Betty by kissing Veronica, and I wasn't sure how to fix it. I looked upon Jughead, who always seemed to look back with intrigue and care. He had a black jacket and hoodie on, with his classic beanie on.  
"Uh, can I sit, Jughead?" I asked.  
"If you want." He said, calmly. So, I sat down opposite my best friend.  
"Whatcha workin' on?" I asked, looking at the back of his laptop.  
"My novel. It's about this summer and Jason Blossom." Jughead answered, making me think back to the gunshot I heard with Miss Grundy.  
"Seventeen years old and how will he be remembered? As captain of the water polo team?" I began.  
"The Aquaholics? Considering how he died, probably not." Jughead reasoned.  
"No, what I mean is... was he doing everything he was supposed to do? Everything he wanted. I mean, did he even know what that was?" I asked, feeling guilty about the information I knew.  
"Coach Clayton was in here talking to Pop Tate. Varsity. Does that make you, what, Mr Popular-Football-God now?" Jughead asked, sarcastically.  
"No. In fact, I'm kind of terrified I lost my best friend, tonight." I admitted.  
"If you mean Betty, whatever happened, just talk to her, man." Jughead advised me. "It would go a long way. It would've gone a long way with me." He added. I nodded, feeling an extra load of guilt. "You'll be okay." Jughead said before I suddenly felt a pressure against my crotch. I looked down to see his shoe, gently pressing against my crotch.  
"Urrr- Jug, what are you-"  
"Remember that sleepover we had? With Kevin?" Jughead asked, making my eyes widen even more.  
"I thought we agreed we wouldn't talk about-"  
"No, you agreed to never talk about it again. And I'm not asking for you to talk about it. I'm asking if you wanna re-live it." Jughead smirked, applying more pressure. Already I could feel myself harden, as the sexual tension grew.  
"I don't-I don't know if that's a good idea, Jug." I stammered, unsure.  
"C'mon, Archie... I know you loved it." Jughead continued, before reaching over and placing his hand onto mine. I gulped. This was not what I was expecting. "Come to the toilets with me." Jughead whispered. A moment passed. The foot pressed even more against my, now, semi erect cock. I thought about it. I should be going to find Betty. But instead, my eyes were undressing Jughead.  
"Okay." I whispered, giving in. Smirking, Jug released my crotch and quickly stuffed his laptop in his bag.  
"C'mon." Jug said before getting up and walking towards the Men's. 

(Jughead's POV) 

I had been wanting to do this again for almost a year now and it was FINALLY happening! It was easier to convince him than I was expecting. We came into the empty toilets and when I turned around, I could see Archie was nervous.  
"Don't worry, Archie. It's only me." I whispered, wrapping my arms around his neck. He instinctively wrapped his around my waist, too.  
"I just... Never expected this to happen again." Archie admitted.  
"Kiss me." I told him. Clearly he didn't need asking twice because he gently leaned in and connected our lips. Although it started out innocent, it quickly became heated. Soon, he was pushing me up against the sink-counters, deepening the kiss by pushing his tongue between my lips. After pushing my hat off my head and letting it fall back onto the sink's countertop, his hand cradled my head as we continued our heated kiss. I found myself pushing his suit jacket off his shoulders, forcing it off his arms and onto the floor. Then he also began taking my jacket off, making me moan quietly into his mouth. Cold hands then travelled up beneath my hoodie and shirt, feeling up my body. My fingers quickly began unbuttoning Archie's shirt, desperate to see the muscular body beneath. When it was finally completely undone, Archie stripped it off. The shirt dropped to the tiled floor, and the body was exposed. It always made my jaw drop. It was like a chiselled statue of a Greek God. "God, Archie... You're so hot, it's not even fair." I muttered, letting my hands travel over his footballer's body. I missed touching it.  
"Your turn." Archie said before pulling my hoodie up over my head, along with the t-shirt I had beneath, leaving me shirtless. 

(Archie's POV) 

I looked down upon my friend, who's skinny, sexy body was making me hornier and hornier. I grabbed him by the waist and lifted him up, sitting him down on the sink's counter-top. I wasted no time and quickly took Jughead's nipple into my mouth.  
"Mmmmm yeaaaah, Archie." Jughead groaned, wrapping his legs around my waist and putting both his hands through my hair. As I kissed his body I began unbuttoning his black jeans, knowing I HAD to see him completely naked. As soon as I could, I hurriedly pulled off the jeans, with the black briefs, straight down to his feet. His 6 and a half inch cock stood proudly in his lap, making my mouth water. "Stop staring and get busy." Jughead growled, before gripping my hair and pulling my head down to his cock. I opened my mouth and swallowed the entire dick. 

(Jughead's POV) 

"Awwwwwwh, yeaaaaah..." I moaned out as my cock felt the warmth around it. I gripped his orange hair and let his hair bob up and down, giving me an overwhelming amount of  
pleasure. "I missed this so much, Archie..." I whimpered, rolling my head back. I could hear his mouth slurp at the tip of my cock, which echoed off the walls. 

(Archie's POV) 

I loved the taste of Jughead's cock, as I swallowed the precum leaking out. His hands would occasionally force my head down, taking as much into my mouth as possible. Whilst deep-throating him, I began unbuttoning my own pants, in dire need to release my aching cock. Eventually, the black pants fell to the floor along with my boxers. So as I sucked on my best friend's cock, I reached up and groped his chest, feeling him up with one hand, whilst the other stroked my dick. I decided to take a break from his cock and began kissing and suckling his low hanging balls, feeling intoxicated by their sweaty smell.  
"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Mmmm Archie that's so good..." I heard Jughead hiss, tightening his grip on my hair. "Fuck me Archie... C'mon, I need you inside me..." Hearing Jughead say that made me go wild.

(Jughead's POV)

Suddenly, Archie forcefully pulled my legs so my ass was closer to the edge of the countertop, then pushed them upwards, so my hole was completely exposed for him. Without warning he buried his face into it, taking me by surprise.  
"Oh, FUCK! Yes, Archie! Mmmmm, that feels fucking amazing!" I moaned out, loudly. I could feel his tongue immediately begin to lap up my insides, hungrily cleaning everything inside. His tongue just kept getting deeper and deeper, resulting in me getting louder and louder. Hopefully Pop couldn't hear us! All I could see was Archie's orange hair, as the rest of his face had been completely engulfed by my ass cheeks.

(Archie's POV) 

I was thankful of everything Kevin had taught me about eating ass, because the noises Jughead was making made me feel proud. But I needed to fuck him. Now. I resurfaced from his ass, which made him give me a pouty look.  
"Don't worry. You'll enjoy this more." I smirked before spitting on my hand. I used it to lube up my cock, which was so achingly hard.  
"Oh, yeah, fuck me Archie. C'mon, do it. My ass is all yours." Jughead pleaded, spreading his asscheeks apart to expose his hole even more.  
"I'm so glad we're doing this." I whispered, pressing my cock at the entrance of his hole.  
"Mmmm, me too, baby. Now fuck me like I'm your bitch!" Jughead demanded. A shiver went down my spine at those words. 

I began pushing my cock into Jughead's asshole, making his face scrunch up a bit. I kept going and going until finally, every inch was inside.  
"Ohhh fuck, Archie!" Jughead grunted.  
"You're so fucking tight, Jughead..." I breathed, enjoying the warmth around my shaft.  
"So big..." Jughead whimpered, eyes tight shut.

(Jughead's POV) 

I've only been fucked once before, and not for a long time, so when I felt Archie's huge cock force itself inside of me, it was like the first time all over again.  
"Oh God... Fuck me, Archie... Give it to me!" I hissed, my knuckles going white as they gripped the counter's edge.  
"Yeah? You want it, baby?" Archie whispered, before pulling his hips back, leaving me almost empty.  
"Yes, Archie! Fuck me!" I demanded. Then, without hesitation, Archie slammed his cock back inside me, making me arch my back and cry out.  
"Awh, SHIT! Don't stop!" I pleaded. But I didn't need to tell him, because soon he began thrusting his hips back and forth, going faster and faster. My eyes stared at his body as it moved with each thrust, the muscles flexing and tightening as he gripped my thighs.

(Archie's POV) 

Watching myself in the mirror as I fucked my friend's brains out turned me on so much. I could see my body begin to shimmer in sweat as I pounded Jughead's tight ass harder and harder.  
"Yeah, Archie! Fuck me! Fuck me with that big dick!" He moaned as he reached up and groped my pec. I leaned down and our lips crashed together, letting our tongues dance together.  
"Mmmm Jug... You're so- Mmm you're so fucking hot!" I muttered between kisses.  
"Mmm Archie! Oh God, yeah!" Jughead cried as I straightened my back up again. Looking down on my friend as I destroyed his ass was one of the best things I've ever seen. I wrapped my fingers around his rock hard cock and began stroking it fast. 

(Jughead's POV) 

I was gonna cum and I was gonna cum, soon. With Archie jacking me off, super fast and the incredible pleasure he was giving me by fucking my ass, it was no surprise. I could barely string together words to create a sentence.  
"Ar-Archie! I'm gonna-"  
"Me too, baby! C'mon, let's-Argh! Lets cum together!" Archie grunted, looking very sweaty.  
"Yeah! Fuck, yeah!" I moaned, reaching up and pinching both his nipples.  
"Oh God, it's cumming, baby!" Archie moaned.  
"Do it, Arch! Cum inside me!" I moaned back, knowing I was about to as well.  
"Argh, FUCK! Oh fuck yes, baby!" Archie suddenly grunted, plunging his cock deep inside me, still stroking me until I, too, finally shot my load.  
"Shit! Ohhh, shit yes, Archie! Ohhh fuck!" I cried as I unloaded all over my own body. 

(Archie's POV) 

When I had completely filled Jughead's ass up, I let my cock slip out of him, which made his back arch and shudder.  
"Holy shit..." Jughead panted as he let his legs finally dangle over the counter top's edge.  
"I was not expecting that..." I muttered before leaning back against the counter as well, beside him.  
"Gotta admit, didn't think you'd go along with. Archie, that was so much better than last time." Jughead told me, running his hand over my back.  
"It-It really was." I admitted.  
"We can't wait a whole other year to do this again. Archie, it's too good to ignore." He said before wrapping his arms around me from behind, then kissing my shoulder.  
"I know, Jug. But... Can we keep something like this a secret?" I asked, closing my eyes and enjoying his kisses on my skin.  
"I know I can. C'mon, baby. Maybe next time we can have Kevin join us again, too." Jughead added, which definitely sounded convincing.  
"You think this is a really good idea?" I asked, still unsure.  
"I dunno if it's a good idea. But it's certainly a fun one." Jughead smiled before using one finger to turn my chin towards his direction. We leaned in and kissed each other. "Now do me a favour and clean me up." He said, leaning back and gesturing his head towards his jizz covered stomach. Knowing exactly what he meant, I leaned down and began licking it up for him. "Yeaaaah baby. See? We're both as slutty as each other." Jughead said as he put his fingers through my hair. 

(Jughead's POV)

Once I was cleaned up, I watched as Archie began getting dressed again. Apparently he had to resume looking for Betty. I watched as he buttoned up his shirt, slowly removing his abs from my vision. I was still butt naked on the kitchen counter.  
"So when should we do this next?" I asked.  
"Surprise me." Archie winked.  
"Hmmm I think I will." I smirked. Once he was dressed, he gave me one last kiss before leaving. I broke out into a big grin, glad things were finally how I dreamt of.


	2. A Touch of Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kevin bumps into Moose in the school’s toilets, it’s not long before things get more exciting.

(Kevin's POV) 

It was lunch time as I wondered through the school halls, heading to the toilets. I was wearing a grey sweater over a dark green shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, with my brown bag that was over my shoulder. I was pretty shaken up as last night I had seen an actual corpse of Jason Blossom, which ended up ruining my night with Moose. Moose, being the guy I had been trying to hook up with for ages. Fed up, I walked into the restrooms and it was completely empty. I took a piss then as I was washing my hands, I also splashed some water in my face, wanting to add some colour to my semi-pale face. Then the bathroom door opened again and in came Moose!  
"Wow. How coincidental." I smirked. He was wearing a dark blue coat and a blue t-shirt, along with a pair of black pants.  
"Is anybody else in here?" Moose panicked at my words.  
"Relax Closet-Boy, we're on our own." I scoffed.  
"Shut up." Moose half laughed, going to the urinal and beginning to take a piss.  
"So... When are we gonna finish what we never started?" I asked, trying to subtly take a peak at his dick.  
"I dunno. The sooner the better." Moose shrugged.  
"I'm so glad you said that." I smirked, taking a couple steps closer.  
"Not-Not now, Kevin." Moose said, as if it were obvious, as I came up behind him.  
"Why not? I'm tired of waiting." I whispered into his ear before kissing his shoulder.  
"Kevin! We're in school!" Moose said, before finishing his piss.  
"Come on, baby. We can just pop into one of those stalls - nobody will find out." I persuaded before reaching around and wrapping my arms around the already semi-hard cock.  
"Oh fuck, Kevin..." Moose groaned.  
"C'mon. I know you want to." I said as seductively as possible before kissing his neck, too.  
"Mmm... Of course, I do." Moose muttered.  
"Come on, then." I said before taking his hand.

(Moose's POV) 

What was I doing? I was in school, in the public toilets with my semi-hard dick out, being lead into the toilet stall with the school's gayest student to do... Well, some very gay things. Kevin shut and locked the door.  
"Kevin, maybe this isn't a good ide-" before I could finish, Kevin pinned me against the stall's wall and crashing his lips against mine. Kevin was my first male-kiss and one of my biggest weaknesses, so I couldn't help but kiss him back, wrapping my arms around his body. Our lip-smacking echoed in the empty restroom's walls as I felt his hand begin to stroke my, now, hard cock. I began tugging at his jumper, desperate to get it off until finally lifting it up over his head. I threw it on top of the toilet lid and we resumed making out. I hurriedly began unbuttoning his shirt as he continued stroking me off, making me struggle not to whimper into his mouth.

(Kevin's POV) 

When my shirt was undone, I watched as Moose took in the sight, his mouth open. His hands slowly explored my body, running over my abs. His hands were shaky and clearly rather nervous.  
"It's okay, Moosey." I whispered, taking his hand and placing it on my pec, for him to feel. "Touch all you want." I said before kissing him again. I pushed my tongue through his lips as I pushed his coat off his shoulders and onto the floor. Then I began lifting up Moose's top until it was also off and threw it onto my sweater. His body was completely exposed and it made my mouth water. Football clearly did his body good, as evident by his defined abs and beautiful chest. "Fuck yes, Moose." I muttered before groping and squeezing his right pec, hungry for his body.

(Moose's POV) 

Watching and feeling Kevin touch up my body was the most amazing sexual experience I ever had, and it was barely anything. So much better than the girls I've fucked in my life. He was beautiful. Then suddenly, Kevin gripped my shoulders and pushed me, forcefully, so I was sat on the toilet. Then, he went down to his knees and without hesitation, swallowed my cock.  
"Fuuuuu..." I exhaled as he began sucking my cock. I put my hands in his hair and watched his head go up and down, swallowing my 8-inch cock better than any other girl's mouth I had been with. "Holy shit, Kevin..." I whispered, glad nobody had walked in yet.

(Kevin's POV) 

It had been so long since I had tasted cock and so I hungrily sucked every inch of it. I would occasionally lick up the underside of his cock, then taking the head into my mouth. I slurped at the tip and worked the dick up and down, hearing Moose try to hold back his moans. I reached up and groped his chest as I sucked on his cock, beginning to taste the precum leak out of it.

(Moose's POV) 

I was gripping Kevin's hair tightly when we suddenly heard the restroom door open. We heard 3 voices fill the room, chatting. My eyes went wide and I began to panic as I looked down at Kevin. He took my cock out of his mouth and simply put a finger over his lips. I nodded. We both listened out for the boys as they unzipped their pants and began to piss. I was so on edge and it didn't help when Kevin decided to start sucking on my shaved balls, taking them into his mouth.  
"What the fuck?" I mouthed at him, but he just looked up at me with his big, green, innocent eyes, that had darkened in lust. I had to really focus on not making any noise, in complete fear of being found out. My knuckles went white as they gripped the toilet seat tightly, trying to contain myself. Eventually, we heard the voices leave and I gave a sigh of relief. "Fuck you." I said to Kevin who giggled quietly.  
"You fucking loved it, I know." Kevin smirked before standing up.  
"Shut up." I half laughed, seeing him tower over me. I knew he was definitely the one in charge, even though he was the dorky gay kid and I was the jock. I liked this role reversal.

(Kevin's POV) 

I unbuckled my belt and let my pants and boxers fall to the floor. My achingly hard, 9-inch cock was revealed.  
"Hooooly shit..." Moose gasped.  
"Don't worry. You can take it another day." I smirked before straddling his lap.  
"Thank fuck." Moose said, relieved before I gave him a kiss.  
"Ready for the best fuck of your life?" I whispered between kisses as I felt him squeeze my ass.  
"Yeah, baby. So fucking ready." Moose groaned. I hovered my ass above his lap and aimed his cock directly at my hole. "I can't believe I'm about to fuck a guy." Moose muttered.  
"Believe it, bitch." I smirked before lowering my ass onto his cock.  
"Mmmmmm, holy fuck..." Moose grunted as I scrunched my eyes up, feeling more and more of him fill me up.  
"Shit..." I hissed until finally, it was all inside of me, which was the worse time for the restroom door to open again! It sounded like it was just one person who walked inside. Moose looked up at me looking very worried. I couldn't sit still with this huge cock inside me and so I placed a hand over Moose's mouth and began to move my ass. I slowly and gently began gyrating it and watching Moose's pleasured and panicked face was really hot. We could hear whoever it was pissing as I felt Moose's cock rub against my prostate. I pressed my forehead against his, feeling the intense sensation and doing my best not to moan. The noise of pissing finally ended and we heard the door close again.  
"Ohhhhh you're fucking cruel!" Moose immediately groaned.  
"Oh fuck, you're so big!" I blurted out before beginning to bounce up and down on his cock, hard and fast.

(Moose's POV)

His ASS! It was so fucking tight! And as Kevin began riding me, I had to do my absolute best not to scream.  
"Fuck it's so good!" I moaned, looking up at his sweaty face.  
"You like that, baby?" Kevin smirked, continuing to fuck himself on my dick.  
"I do. Fuck, it's so fucking amazing!" I said before taking his huge dick in my hand and stroking it for him.  
"Ohhhh yes, Moose!" Kevin hissed before kissing me. He sloppily made out with me as both our sweaty bodies fucked in the school's toilet stall.

(Kevin's POV) 

This was definitely some of the best sex I've ever had. At least, since that sleepover with Archie and Jughead. I continued to fuck myself on Moose's cock as he stroked me off, bringing me closer and closer to my limit. But clearly, not as much as it was for Moose.  
"Oh! Oh, fuck! Ohhhhh holy shit!" Moose suddenly moaned out, stretching his legs out and curling his toes, digging his nails into my hips. I felt him unload inside me, which was enough to set me off, too.  
"Urrrgh fuck yeah, Moose!" I grunted before shooting my own load, round after round, onto Moose's abs. I was still bouncing for an extra couple of seconds until finally stopping, once coming down from my high.  
"Oh my God." Moose muttered, head rolling back.  
"Told you, you would enjoy it." I half laughed, pulling his cock out of my asshole.  
"You weren't kidding." Moose panted.  
"We need to do this again." I told him, pulling some toilet roll and tearing a fair amount off.  
"Fuck yes." Moose nodded before I began wiping my jizz off of him. "Maybe in a less risky environment next time?"  
"I dunno. I thought this made it more exciting." I smirked.  
"You're plenty exciting as you are." Moose scoffed.  
"Awh. That's almost a compliment." I scoffed before giving him a kiss. We both got changed and made sure to leave at different times. I was a few minutes late to class, but it was definitely enhanced as I listened to the teacher, with a load still in my ass.


	3. Body Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Archie comes home and is caught for lying, he’s given his punishment.

(Archie's POV) 

I came into the house, through the front door, carrying my guitar in it's case. Vegas, my Labrador immediately greeted me when I walked inside. I spotted Dad in the living room sat in a chair, waiting for me.  
"Hey." I said.  
"I texted. Where were you?" He immediately questioned as I stroked Vegas. He was wearing a grey plaid shirt over a black v-neck and a pair of dark jeans. Meanwhile I was wearing a dark blue cardigan over a grey top and a pair of blue jeans.  
"Football practice. Then I was writing." I answered, still stroking Vegas.  
"Songs? Your music?" Dad asked, sounding a bit put off by it, getting off the chair. "I thought you and Jughead were on a road trip on the 4th. Then I talked to Sheriff Keller. So I guess that was a lie." Dad continued, stepping over to me. I sighed as I stood up.  
"Dad, we were gonna go, but-"  
"You should have come to me, Archie." Dad told me. "We could've gone to the Sheriff together."  
"I didn't want to drag you into it." I argued.  
"That was an error in judgement." Dad argued back.  
"Sorry, Dad. Sorry, I'm not perfect." I said, taking my cardigan off as I began heading upstairs.  
"You're pretty far from perfect lately, Archie, that's why you're grounded." Dad said.  
"What? Are you serious?" I asked, feeling my stomach turn in anger, stepping back down the stairs.  
"So in this house, every night for two weeks. 7:00." Dad declared. Who the fuck did he think he was?  
"I'm not 10 years old, Dad. You can't just-"  
"You wanna go for three?" He threatened. We both stared at each other in the eye, both of us angry, blood boiling and veins practically popping. I couldn't believe it when it happened. My Dad's hands suddenly gripped my shirt and his face collided with mine. His lips were connecting to mine! My eyes widened as I felt his beard brush against my face. I wasn't sure what to do, I was too busy being swarmed with thoughts. What does this mean? Was he gay? Was my Dad gay? He was attracted to me? Was this a mistake? Are we gonna..? I suddenly got distracted by feeling a hand travel under my shirt and up my body. I was so confused yet... I liked it. It was like a new sexual adventure. First the sleepover, then Mrs Grundy, then Jughead again, then finally my own father?! I found myself eventually begin kissing him back and beginning to wrap my arms around him. I wanted this.

(Fred's POV)

What was I doing?! I was kissing my own son! This was wrong!! Everything about this was wrong so why the hell... Did it feel so right? I was waiting for him to push me off him but he never did and I found my hand begin to explore his body, by going beneath his shirt. His fucking abs. Dammit, I can't believe he grew up to be such a sexy, hot boy. Then, he suddenly began kissing me back. Thank God. I was worried I was freaking him out. His hands reached around and began travelling up and down my back and his lips parted. He allowed my tongue to slip through into his mouth. He let out a quiet moan, almost out of relief, which sent me into a cloud of lust. I began hungrily kissing Archie and my hands went down from his abs and round to his lips incredible ass cheeks, before groping them.  
"Oh fuck, Dad..." Archie whimpered. Hearing him say 'Dad' like that made my cock throb in my pants. I pushed him backwards until he fell back against the stairs, laying back against them. "Should we be doing this, Dad?" He asked me, though the tent in his jeans showed me he wanted it as bad as I did.  
"You have to accept your punishment, Archie." I growled. 

(Archie's POV)

"You have to accept your punishment, Archie." Dad growled, sending a chill down my spine. I looked up at him, laying back against the stairs with my cock rock hard in my jeans.  
"Give it to me... Daddy." I said with a smirk. Then he basically pounced on me, smashing his lips back against mine and hungrily began making out with me. His hips began rutting against mine as our tongues began battling it out, both trying to assert dominance, though I wasn't doing too well. I guess I hadn't seen my Dad really get with anyone since Mom... He must be desperate for some sexual interaction. I felt him begin to unbuckle my belt and was soon tugging at my jeans. "Oh fuck, Daddy..." I muttered as they were soon pulled down to my ankles.  
"Fuck, you're packin' a lot, huh?" Dad smirked before taking my tent in my briefs in his hand and groping it.  
"Mmmm..." I purred, nodding.  
"Take after your old man." Dad said before crashing his lips against mine again. I hurriedly pushed off his shirt and pulled at his top, wanting to get him naked as soon as possible. I finally managed to pull it over his head and threw it over the banister. Fuck, Dad was pretty buff but more excitingly, hairy. I hadn't played with a hairy guy before.  
"Bedroom. Now." Dad instructed in a deep voice.

(Fred's POV)

Archie obeyed me like a dog and quickly stood up and began heading upstairs. My eyes were transfixed on his incredibly round ass as I followed him up. We went into his bedroom and for a moment, just stared at each other. Both of us were breathing heavily and our cocks were in full control of our brains.  
"Get naked for me, son. Now." I instructed, loving the power I had over him. I watched as he semi-nervously pulled his shirt over his head. My cock throbbed at the sight of my son's incredibly muscled body. From his huge pecs, down to his erect nipples, to his beautiful set of abs and then that seductive v-line that pointed to the tent in his boxers. Then, off went his boxers. He pulled them down in less than a second, then kicked them away with his foot. His dick had to be around 8 inches! I had never felt so proud of how beautiful my son was. Archie's cock was already leaking precum as it basically pointed right at me.  
"So? Whatcha think?" Archie asked, quietly. I had completely forgotten to even speak.  
"I think you're fucking gorgeous, son." I whispered.  
"Your turn." He told me. I couldn't help but give a smirk as I unbuckled my belt and watched him watching me, practically drooling. I let my jeans and boxers fall to the floor, releasing my 10 and a half inch cock. His eyes widened and I saw him gulp like a cartoon.  
"Wow, Dad... That's-That's impressive." He stammered. 

(Archie's POV)

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My own Dad's cock stood proudly right in front of me. It was mouth watering. Then suddenly, Dad grabbed me by the back of my head and smashed his lips against mine, then began pushing me backwards. I fell back onto the bed and my Dad was on top of me, hungrily attacking my lips. My arms wrapped around his body, as did my legs.  
"Oh Archie... How'd you get so good at kissing?" Dad asked before kissing my neck.  
"In my genes..." I said with a smirk.  
"Good answer." Dad half laughed before travelling down my body. He groped my left pec before putting my nipple into his mouth. He sucked, licked and even nibbled on it, making my head roll back.  
"Shit, Dad, that feels goooood..." I purred, gripping his hair. I could feel his beard against my skin as he tasted my skin. His tongue never lifted as it trailed down my body and began tracing my ab lines. He was worshipping my body and fuck, was it an ego boost!  
"Fuck, Archie, can you be shirtless around the house more often?" Dad muttered running a hand down my abs.  
"Only if you do the same." I said, thinking about our future together. What was it going to be like? Father and son fucking around the house daily? I was excited by the thought but quickly brought back to the present when I realised he was kissing his way towards my cock. 

(Fred's POV)

Archie's cock was right in front of me. Shit it was so impressive. Give it a couple years and it might be bigger than mine! I hadn't tasted dick for years so when I licked the underside of his beautiful cock, I felt a weird sense of nostalgia. When my tongue reached the tip, I watched Archie shudder beneath me.  
"Oh, fuck, Daddy..." He hissed. I flicked my tongue across the tip, then swirled it around the head, teasing my boy. "C'mon, Dad..." I decided to put him out of his misery and took the head of his cock into my mouth. "Mmmmmmm yeaaaaah..." Archie purred. I kept going down and down until I had my nose in his small gathering of pubes. He throbbed in my mouth. I began moving my head up and down, up and down, enjoying the noises I was getting out of him. "Oh, yeah, Daddy.. Mmm, yeaaah..." He was moaning, hands gripping my hair again. I slurped at the tip, that was already leaking precum. Fuck, I missed that taste. Knowing this was my son's cock, made this entire experience better than almost every other experience I've ever had. It was so wrong, so bad and so risky, that it just enhanced everything we did.

(Archie's POV)

Dad's mouth... Holy shit... I think he was even better than Mrs Grundy! His old, brown eyes looked up at me, with a mixture of care and lust. He took my cock out of his mouth, only to pay attention to my hairless balls. He kissed, sucked and licked them, sending me into euphoria.  
"Holy shit, Dad! Oh Daddy!! Mmmmmm Daddyyy..." I moaned, not sure what to do with myself. He released my balls from his mouth and then suddenly, grabbed my legs by the shins and pushed them upwards, until me knees were against my chest. My asshole was completely exposed for him. I felt his tongue give one long lick across the hole, sending another shiver through my body. "Oh-Oh-Ohhh fuck, Daddy!" I blurted out, feeling his beard brush against my hole. I've never been fucked before. At Kevin's sleepover I had managed to avoid it, as I wasn't sure if I'd enjoy it... However it looked like I was about to be fucked by my own Dad. Shit... I was about to lose my bottom-virginity to my own Dad! And I loved it! His tongue began hungrily burying its way into my hole, eating me out.  
"Oh, fuckkk, Dad! Fuck, Daddy, that feels so gooooood... Mmmph fuck!" I was moaning as I dug my nails into my own thighs, as I tried to hold my legs in the air.

(Fred's POV)

I had my tongue, buried, deep inside my own son's asshole. It tasted so good and it was so hairless. Hearing my boy moan and whimper 'Dad' or 'Daddy' really hot my heart racing, making me want to be inside him more and more.  
"You taste so good, Archie." I said, however my mouth was still against his tight and I think, virgin hole.  
"Mmmm, Dad... Your tongue feels good, Daddy." Archie groaned. I licked, lapped and even kissed his hole, almost worshipping it. It was perfect, like the rest of Archie (other than the fact he lied to me). I decided I was done with tasting and wanted to go to the next level. After putting my finger in my mouth, covering it in saliva, to lube it up, I began pushing it into his hole.  
"Just helping you get used to it, Arch." I told him as his hole began swallowing it.  
"Ffffffffffffffuckkkk..." Archie cussed, so I assume he had never done this to himself before. He looked a bit weirded out, trying to get used to the feeling. I pushed until my knuckle was against him.  
"Wow that's... Wow..." Archie muttered, as I began fucking his hole, pulling and pushing it out and back into him, letting it relax.  
"That's it Archie... Get used to it, because you'll have something a lot bigger in there, soon." I reminded him, kissing his beautiful, round butt cheeks. I then began inserting a second digit and watched as they disappeared into his pink hole.  
"Oh God, it feels good, Dad.." Archie breathed as I began scissoring inside him, wanting him to feel as good yet relaxed as possible.  
"Just wait till I'm fucking you, son. Then you'll know what feeling good really is." I smirked.  
"Then why fucking wait? Fuck me!" Archie told me.  
"Yeah? You want it, Archie?" I asked.  
"I do, Daddy. I want it so bad..." Archie begged. 

(Archie's POV) 

Dad climbed up my body and crashed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around my father as his mouth, which tasted of my ass, hungrily made out with me.  
"You don't have any lube in here, do you?" Dad asked me, when he finally detached our lips.  
"Like I could ever sneak it past you." I scoffed.  
"Dammit... Hang on..." Dad said before getting off me and quickly rushing out my room. It sounded like he was heading to his own bedroom. My cock was throbbing as I was left on my own, for the time being. My Dad was about to fuck me. My DAD was about to fuck me! I couldn't wait. If it felt anything like it did when his fingers were inside me, I was excited for it. Dad finally returned with a bottle of lube in his hand and was already applying some to his rock hard and large cock.  
"You're so hot..." I told him as he got on the bed, between my legs.  
"You, too, son." He said before lifting my legs up into the air again and applying some lube onto my ass hole. It made me hiss from it's coldness. "Can you believe we're doing this?" Dad asked as he rubbed it in.  
"No... But I'm so glad we are." I half laughed.  
"Me too." He said before leaning over and placing the bottle onto my bedside table. "That's ours, now." Dad told me. 

Dad put his hands on either side of my head to hold himself up, as I wrapped my legs around his body. I could feel the tip of my Dad's shaft press against my hole. I was nervous but excited to feel my Dad inside me.  
"Ready, Archie?" He asked me.  
"I'm ready, Daddy." I told him. So soon, I felt him push inside me, slowly. It was a strange feeling, like the fingers but x10. Inch by inch, he filled me up, deeper and deeper. "Oh fuck..." I whimpered.  
"You okay?" Dad asked, concerned.  
"I will be. Just keep going." I nodded.  
"Okay, good. Because fuck, this feels good." Dad grunted, still pushing inside me. Soon, every single inch was inside me, all 10 and a half inches. I couldn't compare this feeling to anything anymore, it was so different, intense and strange... It hurt a bit too, felt a bit like my hole was burning, though it wasn't intolerable. "Oh fuck, Dad..." I hissed, gripping both my Dad's forearms.  
"It'll feel better, soon." Dad told me before leaning down and kissing me. Focusing on the kiss made it easier for when he began thrusting. Slowly, it began feeling better and better.

(Fred's POV) 

It was already the best fuck I've ever had and it's only just started. The hole was so tight and it felt incredible on my cock, not to mention I was looking down on my own son's incredible, muscular and sexy body. His whimpers of pain slowly transitioned into moans of pleasure as I did my slow, short thrusts.  
"Oh, Daddy..." Archie sad with his innocent voice.  
"Feeling better, Arch?" I muttered, trying to not let the lust overtake me, and plow the underaged, virgin hole.  
"Sooo much better, Dad... Oh fuck me, Daddy..." Archie moaned, looking up at me with those big brown, almost orange eyes that were filled with innocence, love and desire. I started to go faster and harder - and it was like I was reaching a new high.  
"Argh, you're so big, Dad..." Archie grunted as I continued to thrust my hips back and forth, watching his body begin to sweat - I could feel myself begin to sweat too.  
"You're so fucking tight, Archie! Hooooly fuck..." I muttered, as I continued moving my hips, back and forth. Archie moved a hand up and began pinching one of my nipples, trying to enhance the experience even more. "Fuck yeah, Archie! Take it! Take your fucking punishment!" I growled, feeling the lust run through my veins. My hips began going faster, my balls were slapping against his ass as I pliers into my son. The bed wobbled and shook, smashing against the wall and creaking beneath us.  
"Yeah, Daddy! Give it to me! Fuck me, Daddy! I've been a bad son!" Archie moaned loudly, egging me on.  
"Yeah, you have, Archie! Fucking take the whole thing!! Urgh, fuck!" I groaned.

(Archie's POV)

Never in my life did I think I'd hear my Dad's dirty talk, but I was so glad I was hearing it now. Mom was a lucky lady! Dad had it all. The handsome face, the body, the huge cock and the sexy talk, not to mention the fact he was my Dad! I may never get a over that. Feeling all 10 inches thrust in and out of me, in the most amazing rhythm was incredible.  
"Oh Daddyyyy... It's so... Fuck, it feels so gooood..." I moaned, clawing at the bed sheets. I knew I wasn't gonna last much longer - this was the most amazing sex I had ever experienced. "I'm gonna cum, Dad..." I warned him.  
"Do it, Archie. Do it for me!" Dad growled. I felt the climax approach faster and faster until finally...  
"ARRRGHHHH!!! Ohhhhh fuck! Mmmmmmmm.... YES, DADDY!! Mmmm..." I moaned loudly, arching my back upwards.

(Fred's POV)

I watched as Archie shot his load all over his incredible, defined abs, coating himself in his own white seed. It was fucking glorious and enough to make me feel the climax coming.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Archie!!" I muttered before pulling out of him. I stroked my cock hard and fast and within seconds, I too began shooting my load onto Archie's chiseled body. "Ohh yeaaaah! Fuck yeah, Archie! That's my boy!!! FUCK!" I shouted in pleasure. It was the best orgasm I had ever experienced. Once the last of my jizz dribbled out, I laid down next to my son, as we both tried to catch our breaths. 

(Archie's POV)

My Dad has just fucked me. My Dad's cum, was mixed in with my own, coating my abs and chest. His cock was still semi hard next to me, the same cock that had been inside my mother and CREATED ME. Why did all of this feel so right when it was so wrong?  
"So... Am I still grounded?" I half laughed, looking over at my Dad.  
"Oh, yeah." He nodded, casually, scooping up the puddle of cum with two digits and sucking it off them. "However, I'm sure you'll find something to do with all that extra free time at home." Dad smirked.  
"More like 'someone.'" I said, unable to help myself feel excited about the idea. "So we can do this again?"  
"Fuck yes, Archie. You've got a fucking amazing ass." Dad said before giving my thigh a slap.  
"You've got an amazing cock." I half laughed, giving it a longing stare. If my ass didn't feel a bit sore, I'd probably ask for a round 2.  
"Listen... What happened has to stay between us. You can't tell anybody. Not Betty, not Jughead, not Kevin, nobody. Do you understand?" Dad told me.  
"Of course! I do, I understand." I promised him.  
"Good boy. C'mere..." Dad leaned in and kissed me, as if sealing the deal.


	4. The Last Picture Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin meets Joaquin for the first time and the two suddenly find themselves fucking in the moist hidden spot they could find.

(Kevin's POV)

I was frustrated, to say the least. Moose was making out with some girl in his convertible car and it was killing me. I wanted him. I came to this bloody picture show hoping I'd get to have him again, yet I was here, on the back of a pick up truck, next to Veronica and Cheryl. However, there was an attractive looking dude from the Southside gang who I couldn't stop checking out.   
"How about a refill?" Veronica sighed after a small moment of silence.  
"Yeah, Kev, how about a refill?" Cheryl smirked, shaking her bucket of popcorn at me. "Cherry Cola as always." Deciding not to argue, I took the bucket and got off the truck. I was wearing a brown jacket over a red, white and black chequered shirt with a pair of dark jeans. I went to the nearby stall, which was lit up in pink lights and placed the bucket on the counter top.   
"Can I get a refill please?" I asked the admittedly cute employee. As he went to give me the refill, I looked back to see Moose and the girl in his car, clearly in a heated kiss. My heart was practically green with envy. "And some gummy worms and a cola." I asked the guy behind the counter. The kid nodded and went to get those as well. I couldn't help but look back over at Moose and the girl. It made me think about how he kissed me in the toilets of the school... "And a hot dog. Who am I trying to impress here?" I sighed,   
"We're out of dogs." The boy told me.  
"Figures..." I sighed, reluctantly. I took my popcorn and cola but when I turned around, I was faced with the boy I was checking out earlier. He had long black hair, a really pretty face with a pair of icy blue eyes.  
"Not so tough without your beard, huh?" He said with a smirk, referring to before when I had to tell them to be quiet, with Veronica. 

I'm still not entirely sure how it happened, but I soon found myself following the Serpent to a hidden little area, behind the shop. He was wearing a black leather jacket over a blue shirt and a necklace, then a pair of skinny black jeans.   
"What are we doing?" I asked, a bit nervous about this stranger.  
"Having fun." The boy said before pushing me against a grated, wire fence. He went to kiss me but I stopped him by gently placing a hand on his body.  
"Whoa... What do I call you?" I asked.  
"Joaquin. You?" He whispered.  
"Kevin." I said and didn't have much to say anything else before he forced his lips onto mine. He was passionate, surprisingly. Our hands ran over each other's bodies as we hungrily made out with each other. It had been too long since me and Moose did anything so I was very happy to feel Joaquin's hands grope my ass. I began pushing his leather jacket off his shoulders as he was unbuttoning my shirt.   
"You're really cute." Joaquin muttered before unbuttoning the last one of my shirt. "Damn baby..." He ran a hand over chest. "I like what I see..."

(Joaquin's POV)

I don't know who this dude was other than I wanted him... And that his name was Kevin. Under his undone jacket and unbuttoned shirt, his body looked absolutely incredible. He was gripping at my shirt and I raised my arms, to help him take it off me. I felt the cool air against my skin.  
"Mmmm baby..." Kevin muttered before going straight for the nipple. I felt his lips seal my erect nub, and his warm tongue play with it.  
"Yeaaaah, that's it..." I purred, feeling him suck on it. I put a hand in his hair as I felt him taste my body with his hungry tongue, which was going down my body. As he tasted my body, I felt his hands start to unbuckle my pants and the moment he unbuttoned and unzipped them, his hand forced its way under my boxers and took my cock in his hand.  
"Fuck yeah, Kev." I muttered as he stroked my hard on whilst he started kissing my neck. I unbuttoned his pants next and then let them fall to the floor, around his ankles, leaving him in his tight pair of black briefs.

(Kevin's POV) 

I had never done anything like this before! Anyone could spot us!! Anyone could come around the corner and see us doing what we were doing, and I was the sheriff's SON. It wouldn't look good. But I didn't care. I was stroking an amazing cock whilst kissing this bad boy's neck. Well, I was, until suddenly Joaquin pushed me by the chest and pinned me against the fence again.  
"Turn around." He said in a very lusty voice. I nodded and obeyed, turning around. "Fuccckkk that's a good ass..." Joaquin purred before I felt his hand grope one of my cheeks through my briefs. "In case it hasn't been obvious, I'm gonna fuck you, Kevin." He whispered into my ear, gripping my briefs and pulling them down beneath my ass. I felt a chill go down my spine.   
"I want it..." Was all I could whisper.  
"I know you do." Joaquin said, pulling out his 8 inch dick. I heard him spit onto his hand before he used it to lube up his cock. "This is gonna be a rough fuck." He said with a dirty smile before I felt him position it just outside my hole. "I hope you're not a virgin."  
"I'm not." I smirked before pushing my ass backwards. I felt the head of his cock get swallowed by my hole. "Oh fuck!" I evinced, feeling a pain at the forced, raw, dry entry. I gripped onto the grated fence.   
"Hooooooly shit, Kevin... You dirty whore." Joaquin groaned, pushing the rest of his cock deeper and deeper into me.   
"Fuck me. C'mon, give it to me." I whimpered, wanting it so bad.   
"You asked for it..." Joaquin said before starting to snap his hips back and forth.   
"Fuck! Ohhh fuck!" I whimpered as he went faster and faster, fucking my hole hard. 

(Joaquin's POV)

He said he wasn't a virgin but I wasn't so sure. Fuck, his asshole was so tight - it felt so good! And his whimpering and moans were music to my ears as I went harder and faster. I was really glad that we were in the cold air as I was beginning to break a sweat enough as it was. The thrill of knowing anybody could come past and see me was such a turn on.   
"Ya like that Kevin? Ya like me fucking your tight ass?" I growled, giving his ass a slap.  
"I do... I fucking love it... Mmmm it's so hot..." Kevin moaned, pushing his ass backwards to meet my thrusts halfway.   
"Fuck, you're a good boy, Kevin. Shit, this is the tightest ass I've fucked..." I muttered, reaching around and groping one of his pecs. My balls were slapping against his ass, so loudly I was pretty sure whoever was in that shop would be able to hear us, especially as Kevin was so bad at keeping quiet. But I was hoping he could hear us. Who knows, maybe the guy inside was jerking off at the sound of us? Maybe he was watching us through a crack in the back door or through the blinds of a window. I loved the idea of it.

(Kevin's POV)

Slap! Slap! Slap! I could head Joaquin's balls slap against me again and again and again. Fuck, he felt so good! Feeling his huge cock slam against my prostate was so intense but it felt so fucking good!!   
"You feel so good Joaquin!!" I moaned, between incoherent mumbles.   
"Yeah, take it... Mmmm fuck..." Joaquin groaned before reaching around and beginning to stroke my cock.  
"Shit... Shit, I'm gonna cum..." I warned him, feeling the climax approach.   
"Me too, boy... Want me to cum inside you? Because if you don't I'm gonna do it anyway..." Joaquin growled.  
"Oh, I do, baby. I want it inside me..." I whimpered. It wasn't long after that before my fingers gripped tighter to the fence and my knees buckled. "Ohhhhh fuck! Yeaaaah!!! Mmmmmmm yeah..." I moaned as my cock started shooting cum through or onto the fence, then also onto Joaquin's hand.  
"Fuck... Fuck... OH FUCK!" Joaquin grunted before I felt his cock explode inside me. I felt him flood my ass, load after load. 

Soon, the Serpent pulled out as we both panted away.  
"Hoooooly shit..." I muttered, feeling a drop trickle down my thigh. As I turned around, I pulled my pants up. Meanwhile, Joaquin picked up his shirt and pulled that on.   
"Well that was fucking incredible..." Joaquin smirked before connecting our lips again. We made out as he buttoned up my shirt for me. However, after minutes of making out, Joaquin was starting to grope me and rut his hips against me... I think he wanted another round.  
"Okay, okay... This time I really need to go." I told him. He chuckled before kissing me again. "Give me your phone." I told him. He took it out and handed it to me. I quickly typed out my number for him. "This is my number. Use it." I told him before handing it back.  
"Kevin Kell-" Joaquin suddenly paused and looked very nervous. "As in Sheriff Keller?"   
"Is that a problem?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be.   
"Is this a problem?" He asked, showing me his Southside Serpent tattoo on his arm.   
"I won't tell if you won't." I assured him. He responded by passionately kissing me, yet again.


	5. Heart of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Archie decides to give Reggie team captain, the two boys celebrate.

(Reggie's POV) 

The time had finally come. The coach was finally gonna tell us who would become the new captain and wear Jason's number! I knew I deserved it, but I was up against Archie - the football poster boy. So, we were both sat there, with the coach in front of us. Archie was wearing this green, long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans, while I was wearing a dark grey long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans too. The coach was wearing the team jacket over a blue polo and a pair of brown pants.  
"I saw a lot of fire and hustle from both of you this week." The coach said. "Almost too close to call." Archie and I stood up as the coach picked out Jason's old football shirt, with his number on it. "Now Reggie, your time will come." He said and my heart dropped. "But for this season, at least, this is a new number... seeing as you took it upon yourself to retire Jason's. Now, which was, the right call. You know exactly what a Captain should and would do." He explained. But... Archie wasn't taking it.  
"Dude, are you insane? Take the jersey." I frowned.  
"I can't." Archie sighed. "I can't, coach. I love playing football... but your starting lineup deserves a captain whose only love is football. Someone like Reggie." He reasoned, making me try and focus on not blushing.  
"What? I mean... Yeah." I said, awkwardly.  
"What, are you quitting on me, Andrews?" The coach asked.  
"No. And I hope you don't cut me, coach, because I frickin' love being a bulldog. But that part of me I would have to give to you if I were captain... I gotta save for something else." Archie admitted. 

So... I had become the new captain! I couldn't believe it. I stood there in the office, holding the jersey, with Archie next to me. The coach had left, to go do something in the gym, leaving us both on our own.  
"I urrr... I don't know what to say." I admitted, looking up at Archie.  
"It's fine, really." He told me.  
"But... Are you sure?" I asked, putting the jersey down on the desk.  
"Trust me, I'm happy with this decision." Archie smiled.  
"I just... This means the world to me. I don't know how I can thank you." I sighed, looking into his face. I had always found Archie really attractive - who the fuck wouldn't? He was stunning. But I couldn't let people find out - I'd probably be shunned in the locker rooms. However, I couldn't help but stare at Archie's lips.  
"You don't have to thank me, honestly. I'm glad the football team will have a captain who-" Archie was cut off as I pulled him into a kiss. I cupped his face and put a hand on his hip as I passionately pressed our lips together.

(Archie's POV)

What the FUCK was going on? Reggie was kissing me? Why was everybody hitting on me suddenly? First Jughead, then my own Dad and now Reggie? My eyes widened at first and my brain tried to work out if I wanted this or not, but quickly came to the conclusion that I wanted this. I began kissing back and wrapped an arm around his waist. Was this how he was thanking me? Because I was okay with that. Especially as I felt his hands grip the bottom corners of my shirt and began to pull upwards. Our lips finally broke off, so he could pull it up over my head.  
"Damn, Archie..." He muttered, running a hand down my body.  
"Should we be doing this? I mean, I want to, but here?" I asked, nervously.  
"You mean, you've never fucked girls in here before?" Reggie scoffed, going over to the office door and locking it.  
"N-No..." I stammered, surprised.  
"Hmm, I feel special." Reggie smirked before coming back over and resuming our kiss.

(Reggie's POV)

Knowing Archie was okay with this, my confidence had grown back a bit. I hungrily kissed the orange haired jock, groping his pecs and pressing him against the edge of the desk. His hands were soon tugging at my shirt and I eventually let him pull it over my head.  
"Why haven't we done this sooner?" Archie muttered, running a thumb over my nipple. "I found it so hard not to touch your naked body in the locker rooms." He admitted.  
"Same, here. Let's never make that mistake again and fuck right now." I muttered before unbuttoning his jeans. I pushed them down along with his boxers, revealing his long, hard cock. "Damn, Arch, that's nice..." I said, wrapping my fingers around the shaft and stroking it.  
"Oh fuck, Reggie..." Archie purred before I leaned down and took one of his nipples into my mouth. I felt one of his hands grip my hair and another was feeling my bicep. "Let me... Let me touch yours..." Archie begged, trying to push at my jeans. I helped him out by unbuttoning them and pushed them down along with my briefs, leaving me naked too, revealing my 8 and a half inch cock.

(Archie's POV)

I looked at the naked Reggie in front of me, with his thick cock standing proudly, which made my own cock throb.  
"F-Fuck me Reggie." I muttered, wrapping my fingers around his cock and giving it a stroke.  
"I think..." He said before moving me around, so that he was the one leaning back against the desk and I was stood in front of him. "You should get on your knees first and put your mouth to work." He smirked. I didn't need telling twice. I dropped to my knees in front of him, so I had his cock directly in front of my face. I opened my lips and began swallowing as much of the cock as I could, but ended up gagging a bit.  
"Ohhhhh yeaaaah, choke on my cock, Arch." Reggie purred, gripping my hair and forcing the cock deeper into my mouth. "Breathe through your nose. C'mon, I know you can take it." Reggie said, gripping my hair tighter. He finally released and let me come off his cock, coughing a bit.  
"Holy shit, Reggie..." I muttered.  
"You enjoyed it, don't act like you didn't." He said and annoyingly, he was right. "C'mon, I didn't tell you to stop." He said, gripping my hair again and guiding it back to his cock. 

(Reggie's POV) 

Fuck, his mouth felt good - maybe even better than most of the girls' mouths I had fucked in here. As I watched him try and take my cock, choking around it. He'd look up at me, his brown eyes getting watery as he adjusted to my size.  
"Yeaaaah, take the captain's cock. Swallow it, Arch. I know you can." I groaned as he bobbed his head back and forth, slurping at the tip and deepthroating what he could. I couldn't have been his first cock, he seemed way too good.  
"Mmm, Archie, I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard..." I groaned, feeling his hand massage my balls.  
"Whatever you say, Captain." Archie smirked coming off my cock.  
"Fuck, that's it..." I muttered, pulling him back to his feet by his hair. I hungrily attacked his lips with my own, groping and squeezing his ass, before finally pushing him onto the desk and bending him over. 

(Archie's POV)

I had my ass right out in the open for Reggie to do whatever he likes. But I watched him go over to a vase that was sat on top of a filing cabinet. He reached inside and took out a small bottle of lube.  
"What the...?" I said, surprised.  
"The coach doesn't know about that and it's gonna stay that way, got it?" Reggie told me.  
"Yes, Captain." I nodded. I knew calling him that was turning him on. I watched over my shoulder as he rubbed some lube onto his cock.  
"You ready, Arch?" Reggie asked, slapping his cock against my ass.  
"Fuck me, Captain." I nodded.  
"Mmm that's right..." Reggie muttered before pushing his cock into me. I could feel him going deeper and deeper, making my hands grip the edge of the desk.  
"Ohhh fuck..." I whimpered, spreading my legs more.  
"Yeaaaaah, that's right... Fuck, that's tight... Mmmm..." Reggie groaned, going balls deep.  
"Shit, you're big..." I muttered.  
"Such a hot ass." Reggie said, groping my cheek before beginning to thrust back and forth.  
"Oh fuck me, Captain..." I whimpered, feeling his cock slide in and out of me, going faster and faster.  
"Yeaaah, take it Archie..." Reggie growled, giving my ass a slap as he went harder, pistoning his hips back and forth. I could tell he had done this to many girls in here before.  
"Ohhh fuck yeah, Captain... Fuck my ass... Fuck yess..." I moaned, feeling my prostate getting hit with every thrust. 

(Reggie's POV) 

Holy shit this was better than any pussy I had ever fucked before! Archie's ass was so tight and warm and it felt so amazing around my cock. Hearing him moan and whimper beneath me, giving his ass up completely for me, was turning me on so much. The desk was shaking and a couple pens had ended up rolling onto the floor, but neither of us cared.  
"Fuck, Archie, you love it don't you? Mmmm fucking take it baby... Oh yeah..." I grunted, gripping his hips so hard I was probably leaving bruises behind.  
"Yeah, Captain... I love it so much... Mmmmm..." He moaned, his back flexing and shining a bit with sweat. I leaned down and ran my tongue up his spine, tasting his salty sweat.  
"Holy fuck..." Archie whimpered. "I-I'm gonna cum..." He muttered.  
"Don't cum on the desk." I said, pulling out of him. I turned him around and then went to my knees before taking his cock into my mouth. I had never tasted dick before but the moment I did, I wanted more. I bobbed my head back and forth on his shaft, hearing him moan above me.

(Archie's POV)

Damn, Reggie's mouth felt so good. I gripped his dark black hair as he swallowed as much as he could. My climax was approaching faster and faster.  
"Oh fuck! Mmmmm oh my God, yes! Oh yeaaaah..." I blurted out, unloading into Reggie's mouth. His eyes widened at the surprise but he didn't stop. He swallowed as much as he could and when he was done, he licked his lips. Then suddenly, he stood up again and shoved me backwards onto the desk, then lifted my legs up onto his shoulders and SLAM! He shoved every inch back inside me.  
"Argh fuck!" I cried out as the desk shook at the thrust.  
"Yeah, fucking take it!" Reggie growled before ploughing into me like a wild animal. 

(Reggie's POV) 

"OHHHHHHH! Oh FUCK, Reggie!" Archie whimpered. Watching his incredible arms as he gripped the desk's edges and seeing his incredible abs was such a beautiful sight. Archie was so hot, as he moaned my name and reacted to each thrust, a face full of such pleasure. I could still taste his cum in my mouth and I fucking loved it - way more than I was every expecting to. I continued fucking him, hard and fast, making more things fall off the desk such as a file and even a stress ball.  
"Yeaaah, take it, baby... Mmmmmm make your captain cum, Archie!" I grunted, feeling the orgasm approaching.  
"Mmmm yeah! Cum inside me, Captain! Do it!" Archie begged. And that was enough to push me over the edge.  
"Argh fuck yes! Ohhh fuuuuckkkkk... Mmmmm yeaaaah take it... Fuckkk..." I moaned as I felt my cock flood Archie's ass.  
"Ohhh yeaaaah, Cap... Fill me up..." Archie panted as I emptied my balls. 

When we were finished, we made out for a little bit, before I simply got dressed and left, leaving the naked, cum filled Archie on the coach's desk.


	6. Faster, Pussycats! Kill! Kill!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin helps Archie with his pre-show nerves.

(Archie's POV) 

Shit... I was really about to do this. I was about to go perform in front of an audience and sing. I was nervous as hell but I knew I wanted to do this. As the event was being prepared, I found myself in the restroom, splashing water in my face. I looked at myself in the mirror, making sure I didn't look as pale as I felt. I was wearing a tight blue shirt with a tie and a pair of jeans.  
"Archie?" A voice said. I jumped as I looked over to see Kevin standing there. He was wearing a full on tux. A purple bow tie, a dark, almost black blazer and pants, then a pale blue shirt underneath. "You okay?" He asked, coming over.  
"Kinda. Just nervous." I admitted.  
"Don't worry, you'll be great. With a face like that, everyone won't be able to take their eyes off you." Kevin winked. I couldn't help but think back to that night, as I always do... That sleepover when me, Jug and Kevin where we explored our sexualities... Then that night Jughead and I fucked in the toilets at Pop's... And now I was in a restroom with Kevin.  
"What if I mess up?" I asked, looking back into the mirror.  
"Stop stressing. You'll be okay. Just relax." Kevin insisted, getting closer to me.  
"How am I supposed to relax?" I asked.  
"Have you jerked off at all, today?" Kevin simply asked.  
"What? N-No... Why would you ask that?" I said, flustered.  
"Well no wonder you can't relax. You gotta relieve yourself first." Kevin told me.  
"What are you saying? That I should jerk off right here, right now?" I scoffed.  
"No." Kevin said before placing a hand on my crotch. "I'm saying you should let me take care of it." He whispered before leaning in and kissing me. 

(Kevin's POV) 

Fucking finally! I missed Archie so much. It had been way too long since our sleepover and I missed this boy's abs. He seemed shocked when I first kissed him, but soon began kissing back as my hand rubbed his crotch. Our kiss quickly became heated and hungry as Archie's hands ran up and down my body, trying to feel it through the suit.  
"Fuck, Kevin, I-I want you to fuck me..." Archie muttered.  
"It's okay, Arch. I know you haven't bottomed before, you can fuck me." I assured him.  
"Well... Actually, I have.... A couple times, now." Archie admitted, blushing.  
"Oh shit, you little slut... Then I'll definitely fuck this beautiful ass of yours." I smirked, moving my hand from his crotch to the curve behind him. I kissed him again and slowly guided him into a toilet stall. 

When the door was locked, Archie almost immediately sat down on the toilet seat and began undoing my pants.  
"Shit, Arch, you really want this." I muttered before he pulled them down with my briefs, releasing my hard, 9 inch cock.  
"I do. These last few weeks have made me realise how much I love dick." Archie half laughed before opening his lips and taking my cock into his mouth.  
"Ohhhh yeaaaaah... Welcome to my world..." I smirked, gripping his orange hair as I watched his head bob back and forth. 

(Archie's POV)

Well I wasn't expecting this to happen today, but at this point, maybe I should have. The moment Kevin pressed his lips against mine, I knew I wanted this. As I sucked on the thick cock, I looked up and watched as he took off his blazer and loosened his bow tie, so he could begin unbuttoning his shirt. Little by little I saw more and more of his pecs and abs, but he never took the shirt completely off. I continued to suck on what I could of Kevin's shaft, gagging every now and then when I tried to take the whole thing.  
"Damn, Archie, that feels good. You've definitely been practicing..." Kevin smirked. I just looked up at him and nodded on his cock as I moved my head up and down his shaft. I loosened my tie and then began unbuttoning my shirt, which made the cock in my mouth throb. "Yeah, that's right, let's see those abs." Kevin muttered. As I unbuttoned the last one, I noticed the time on my watch.  
"Shit, Kevin..." I said, coming off his cock.  
"What's wrong, baby?" He asked, slapping his meat against my cheek.  
"You need to fuck me right now or we're gonna be late." I pointed out.  
"I'm not complaining. Get into position, baby." Kevin instructed me.

(Kevin's POV)

I watched as Archie unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down his legs. Then he got on his knees on the toilet, facing the other way and bent over, placing his hands on the system, pushing out his ass and giving me a lovely view of his pink, tight hole.  
"Fuck, that's hot, Archie." I muttered.  
"I want it, Kevin. C'mon, give it to me." Archie told me.  
"Tell me how many people have fucked you before me, then I'll give it to you." I told him.  
"Two..."  
"Who was your first?" I questioned.  
"I-I can't tell you..." Archie said, unsure.  
"Well if you don't tell me I guess I'll find another person to fuck." I said, brushing my cock against his hole, teasingly.  
"Fuck... It was my Dad." Archie gave in.  
"Woaaah... That's hot as fuck. I wish my Dad would fuck me." I said, mind blown.  
"I wish you would fuck me." Archie whined.  
"Alright, alright." I said before pushing my cock into him. Shit, he was tight. I was about halfway inside him, when Archie suddenly thrust his ass backwards and forced every inch inside himself.  
"Ohhh fuck!" Archie moaned out.  
"Holy shit, Archie! If you want it that badly, fine." I said, gripping his hips. I pulled back my hips and thrust hard into him again. He moaned as I began violently thrusting my hips back and forth, slamming every inch into him again and again.  
"Oh fuck yeah, Kevin! That's what I needed!" Archie grunted as I lifted his unbuttoned shirt to see his sexy back muscles flexing. 

(Archie's POV)

I was being fucked by Kevin, finally! I had always regretted not letting him at that sleepover and now I finally felt his thick cock inside me, I knew it was worth the wait. It felt fucking amazing, feeling him smash into my prostate again and again and again, making us both get sweatier and sweatier. I felt the tie around my neck pull me, forcing me to lean up into Kevin.  
"That's it, take it Archie! Fuck yeaaah..." He grunted before pressing his lips onto mine. We hungrily kissed each other as Kevin continued to fuck me. Our tongues were sloppily attacking each other, making our faces damp in saliva.  
"Shit, I'm not gonna last much longer..." I warned Kevin.  
"Yeah, cum for me, Archie..." He said, kissing my shoulder and stroking my cock for me.  
"Oh fuck..." I whimpered, rolling my head back into his shoulder. The climax was building and building until finally- "ARGH FUCK! Ohhh fuckkk! Yeaaaah... Mmmmm shit!" I moaned loudly as I began unloading all over the toilet.  
"Argh fuck yeah, Archie! Shit!" Kevin grunted, biting my shoulder as I felt him filled me up with his cum.  
"Oh fuck yeah Kevin!" I muttered.  
"Argh fuck..." We then suddenly heard a third voice say. Kevin and I exchanged worried looks. Kevin quickly pulled out of me and opened the door to peek his head around.  
"Moose?!" He said, shocked, before opening the rest of the door. There was Moose, leaning against the sinks, with his cock in his hand and a puddle of cum on the floor.  
"That was so hot." Moose breathed.  
"Why didn't you just join us?" Kevin scoffed.  
"Didn't need to." Moose shrugged. The three of us soon cleaned up the mess, got dressed, then left to the main hall so I could perform my song... Even if I could feel cum trickling down my leg as I played my guitar.


	7. In A Lonely Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie discovers Jughead living in the school.

(Jughead’s POV) 

I was in the school - my new home. The sun was just about rising as I came out one of the locker room showers. I wrapped a towel around my waist before coming to one of the bathroom sinks. I squeezed the toothpaste onto my brush and cleaned my teeth. I hadn’t done anything with Archie since - though we hadn’t had many moments alone. But I was ready for more and as if God was granting my wishes, I bent down to spit, then when I looked up again, Archie was there in the mirror! I jumped and turned around.  
“Oh, haha!” I said, startled. He was wearing a pair of navy jogging bottoms and a grey top that had a large sweat stain down the centre of his chest - he had clearly been training. We both chuckled. “  
What are you doing here?” Archie asked.  
“Taking advantage of the school’s state-of-the-art facilities.” I said, sarcastically, before turning round to the mirror again.   
“Well, would you mind if I took advantage of your state-of-the-art body?” Archie said, suddenly wrapping his arms around my lower body. I watched in the mirror as he began kissing at my shoulder.   
“Mmmm, Archie… A-Absolutely…” I sighed, leaning back into him. Archie’s hands were running up and down my body as he kissed and sucked my neck. His hands eventually roamed down and removed my towel, making it drop to the floor. My dick was already semi hard.  
“Oh, Juggy I missed you.” Archie said into my ear, wrapping his fingers around my shaft and started to stroke it.   
“Shit, Archie… Fuck me…” I muttered. The orange haired boy suddenly spun me around and crashed his lips into mine. 

(Archie’s POV)

I hungrily made out with my best friend, running my hands all over his sexy, naked and wet body. He gripped the bottom of my shirt and began pulling it upwards. So, I lifted my arms and let him bring it over my head.   
“Fuck, Archie, your body.” Jughead muttered, groping one of my pecs.   
“Mm yeaaah, Jug, you like it, dontcha?” I smirked, taking his hard cock in my hand again and giving it some strokes.   
“Mmm fuck yeah, Archie…” He said before taking my nipple into his mouth. I felt his warm wet mouth suck on my hardening nub.   
“Thaaats it, Jughead…” I groaned. It had been a while since I had topped anyone, so I was getting pretty excited to fuck Jughead. I looked around to see a bench that lined the wall. Perfect. I pushed my jogging bottoms down along with my boxers, letting out my hard as rock cock. “Fuckkk…” Jughead muttered, staring at it.   
“You’d better get it nice and wet for me.” I smirked, taking a few steps back and sitting down on the bench, spreading my knees apart.   
“Ohhh fuck yeah.” I watched as Jughead went down to his knees in front of me. “Wait, here.” I said, leaning over and taking the bottoms I had on before and then putting them beneath Jughead’s knees.   
“Wow, thanks.” Jughead blushed a bit.  
“No problem. Your ass will already be sore enough, no need for your knees to be hurt too.” I smirked. Jughead chuckled quietly before parting his lips and letting my hard cock fill his warm, wet mouth. “Fuuuuuck yeaaaaah, that’s iiiittt…” I purred, watching him take almost every inch. 

(Jughead’s POV)

I choked, barely one inch away from Archie’s pubes. Archie’s hand gripped my wet, black hair as I began bobbing my head up and down his 8 inch shaft.   
“Awh fuuuuck… That feels really good, Juggy.” Archie’s low voice groaned. I was drooling around his pole, savouring the salty precum that was slowly oozing out. As I sucked the jock off, my hands were feeling up his pecs and abs, feeling his chiseled features. “Yeaaah, that’s it… I’m gonna fuck you so hard, Juggy. I wanna feel that tight ass all over again.” Archie purred.   
“I can’t wait, Archie.” I whispered, kissing the tip of his cock and flicking my tongue across the slit. “I can’t wait to feel you breed my ass.” I said, before giving his balls some attention. Archie bit his bottom lip as I gently sucked on his low hanging balls.   
“Fuuuuckkkk, yeah, I’ll do it. I’m gonna cum deep inside you.” Archie said, breathing heavily. “Stand up and turn around. Now.” He commanded me. 

(Archie’s POV)

I watched as Jughead got up to his feet and turned around, letting me see his gorgeous, shiny, wet ass.  
“Yeaaah, Jughead, that’s so hot.” I smirked, groping the cheeks and parting them. His pink, tight, hairless hole was exposed. “Anyone fucked you since me?” I asked.  
“Nope.” Jughead answered.   
“Good.” I smirked before spitting into his crack.   
“Have you fucked anyone since me?” Jughead asked.  
“Not technically.” Archie smirked before burying his face between Jughead’s cheeks.   
“Mmm fuck…” Jughead groaned, bending over a bit. I missed the taste of ass. I hungrily began eating out the writer, slurping and licking him out. “Shit, Archie, that feels so gooood…” Jughead was breathing as I ate him out right in our school.   
“You taste so good, Juggy.” I muttered into his ass, giving it a slap.   
“Mmm yeah, Arch, I’m your bitch.” Jughead groaned, stroking his cock as I fucking his hole with my tongue. I spanked his ass a couple times, enjoying hearing the sound echo off the walls. “Fuck, Archie, I need it! I need it now!” Jughead pleaded.  
“Then hop on.” I smirked, pulling my head out. I leaned back against the wall as Jughead turned around.  
“Oh, fuck yesss…” Jughead said, not wasting any time and straddling my lap. Feeling his wet body so close to mine made my cock throb.My hands magnetised to Jughead’s ass as his lips crashed back into mine. 

(Jughead’s POV)

Archie’s tongue was in my mouth as we hungrily made out. His hands were squeezing my ass - digging his nails into my mounds of flesh as I rubbed them against his hard, leaking cock.   
“Oh Archie, you need to fuck me more often.” I told him.  
“Don’t worry, I will. Now ride me.” Archie growled.   
“You got it.” I said. I hovered my ass over his cock and soon lowered it enough to feel the tip between the cheeks.  
“Hey, don’t quit now.” Archie half laughed. I just passionately kissed him before lowering my ass down his shaft. I moaned into Archie’s mouth as I felt him fill me up. Inch by inch he went deeper inside of me - I felt the burning sensation but it wasn’t too bad. Archie groaned into my lips, biting down on my lower lip.   
“Fuck, Archie…” I gasped, pressing my forehead against his when I felt his balls.   
“Yeaaaah. You’re so fucking tight, baby…” Archie growled.   
“You’re huge, Arch…” I breathed.   
“Yeah, feel it baby. Feel me inside you.” Archie whispered, before kissing at my neck. I felt goosebumps run over my skin, before I began moving my hips. I gripped Archie’s shoulder and hair as I began bouncing my ass up and down on his rod.   
“Fuck, Archie… That feels reaaaally fucking good…” I whimpered, feeling his cock hitting my prostate with every bounce.   
“Yeah, Jug, fuck yourself! Fuck, you’re so hot…” Archie moaned before taking one of my nipples into his mouth as my ass slapped against his balls.   
“Mmmm Archie!” I whimpered.

(Archie’s POV)

Fuck! His ass is so tight! Feeling his warmth go up and down my shaft was making me feel like I was high as a kite. I began thrusting my hips upwards, meeting his ass halfway, as I watched his face react in pure pleasure. Every now and again I’d go back down to his nipple and suck or bite on it, then also give his ass a loud, harsh slap.  
“Fuck yeah, Juggy! Your ass is so fucking perfect!” I grunted, thrusting up into him as I felt his nails digging into my shoulders. I couldn’t tell if his was shimmering from the shower or from sweat but I was hoping for both.  
“Fuck, Archie! You’re so hot! I love your body so much!” Jughead was whimpering.   
“You’re close, aren’t you?” I smirked, noticing.  
“Yeah! Yeah, you turn me on so much!” Jughead nodded. I took his cock into my hand and began stroking it, hard and fast. “Shit! Shit, Archie!” Jughead blurted out, his hip bouncing becoming a lot more clumsy and less rhythmatic. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum! Shit!” Jughead moaned loudly before starting to unload all over my pecs and abs, painting them white.   
“Oh fuck yeaaaah, Jughead! Cum for me!” I said, my cock throbbing inside him. The moment he was done, I pushed him until he was on his back on the floor and I was on top of him, never letting my cock leave his ass. He wrapped his legs around my waist before I began pounding into him.  
“Shit, Archie!” Jughead cried out against the cold tiled floor.  
“We’re not done till I say we’re done!” I growled as I felt his cum dribbling down my body. The balls that were slapping against the ass were much louder, as well as Jughead’s moans. Meanwhile I was loudly grunting as I plowed into my best friend. “Yeah, I’m gonna cum deep inside you! You fucking ready?!” I said before slapping his ass again.  
“Fuck yeah, Archie! Give it to me! Cum inside me! I need it!” Jughead begged me.   
“Yeah, you want me too breed your soggy ass?” I said, groping his damp chest.   
“Fuck yeah, Archie! Do it! Pleaaase!” Jughead whimpered. Finally, I couldn’t hold back any longer. I thrusted deep into Jughead’s tight ass before unloading and flooding it. I was there for a few seconds as I drained my balls into him. 

When I was finally finished, I pulled out and collapsed onto Jughead’s weak body. His cum was sandwiched between us as we both laid there, panting away. I felt his warm, damp body as his arms wrapped around me.  
“Holy shit, Archie…” Jughead breathed.  
“We have to do that again… Soon. I’m not waiting that long again.” I told him.  
“Fuck, no. My ass is yours whenever you want it.” Jughead promised me.  
“Careful what you say.” I smirked before giving him a kiss. “So… Are you gonna tell me what you’re really doing here, or what?” I asked.


End file.
